I'm Not Just Your Tutor
by HunHan Baby
Summary: Kai yang nilai matematikanya hancur dan sehun yang menjadi tutornya / bad summary / KaiHun FanFic / Chap 2 update...
1. Prolog

Title : I'm not just your tutor

Author : Vevi Donghae

Main Cast : Kai . Sehun

Pairing : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun) and Others

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC , miss typo(s), dll

**Don't Like . Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun POV

Hari bahagia itu adalah hari dimana kita dapat berkumpul bersama orang yang kita cintai dan kita sayangi.

Itu menurutku. Aku akan merasa sangat senang jika aku bisa terus bersama dengan lelaki yang aku sayang dan ku cinta.

Kai. Namja berkulit tan yang sangat tampan. Memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan sexy. Namja yang di idolakan oleh semua siswa di School of Performing Art, Seoul. Semua namja dan yeoja mengakui kesempurnaan nya.

Termasuk aku. Aku sangat menyukai nya. Ah ani. Aku bahkan sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Ia dikenal oleh seluruh siswa, sedangkan aku?

...

ini baru prolog.. semoga semua suka..

Review Juseyo T_T


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Not Just Your Tutor

Author : Vevi Donghae

Pairing : KaiHun

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, and other people

Warning : Yaoi! Boy x Boy. GaJe. Typo(s).

.

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_~**

* * *

Chapter 1.

.

Nama ku sehun. Oh Se Hoon. Bersekolah di School of Performing Art,Seoul. Aku orang yang bisa dibilang sedikit pabo karna sifat cerobohku.

Sedikit pabo. Berarti aku tidak begitu bodoh bukan? Aku hanya ceroboh. Bahkan aku pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran.

Hmm. Berhenti menyombongkan diri. Walaupun aku pandai aku tidak begitu dikenal oleh warga SOPA. Hanya beberapa siswa dan guru saja yang mengenalku.

Ceklek~

Aku membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Tadi aku dipanggil oleh lee Sonsaengnim untuk ke ruangan nya.

"annyeonghaeseyo sonsaengnim" sapaku saat aku sudah berada didalam ruangannya.

"ah. Annyeong. Silahkan duduk oh sehun." Jawab lee seongsaenim

"Ne" lalu aku berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruangan itu dan mulai bertanya lagi.

"ada apa seongsaenim memanggil saya kemari?"

"tunggu sebentar. Kita tunggu seseorang lagi. Lalu aku akan menjelaskan maksudku menyuruhmu kemari" tepat. Saat lee saem menyelesaikan ucapannya pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang siswa yang aku kenal. Bahkan sangat ku kenal. Dia Kai. Kim Jong In. Orang yang sangat aku sukai. Bahkan aku mulai mencintai nya.

Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa sampai berada diruangan yang sama sepertinya. Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi aku benar-benar sangat senang.

"kai. Silahkan masuk." Kai pun masuk dan duduk disebelahku. Oh tuhan. Aku benar – benar merasa seperti senam jantung. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya semenjak ia masuk tadi.

"baiklah. Karna kalian sudah datang semua, jadi aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa mulai hari ini kau sehun, kau akan menjadi tutor kai. Mengingat tiga bulan lagi ujian kelulusan" ucap lee saem yang sukses membuat ku membulatkan mata karna kaget.

"lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ku. Kenapa aku harus belajar dengannya?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kai saat ia bertanya pada lee saem. Ada perasaan kecewa dalam hatiku saat kai bertanya seperti itu. Apalagi didengar dari nada bicaranya, ia terlihat sangat tidak setuju.

"ya! Kai, apa kau tidak ingat dengan nilai matematikamu yang sangat buruk itu?. Apa kau mau nilai ujian matematikamu buruk?" tanya lee seongsaenim pada kai.

"tapi aku bisa mencari tutor yang lain diluar sekolah saem." Ucap kai tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"tidak bisa kai. Sehun akan tetap menjadi tutormu. Walaupun dia seangkatan denganmu, tapi dia sangat pintar dalam matematika. Jika kau mencari tutor diluar sekolah pasti kau akan bermain saat belajar. Dan jika bersama sehun, akan kupastikan kau tak akan bermain saat belajar karna sehun akan melaporkan semua kelakuan mu saat belajar." Sanggah lee saem dengan panjangnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam menyaksikan perdebatan keduanya. Sampai saat kai menoleh padaku. Kai tersenyum. Ah ani. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai padaku.

Aku takut jika kai sudah begini. Apa ia tidak suka padaku?. Ya.. tentu saja oh sehun.! Kau ini siapa? Hanya namja pendiam yang ceroboh , dengan penampilan yang euhh… jauh dari kata modern dan Kacamata bulat tebal yang membingkai wajah, semakin menambah kesan cupu.

"hh.. baiklah aku mau" jawab kai tiba – tiba.

"ya ! siapa namamu?" tanya kai saat kita sudah keluar dari ruangan lee sonsaengnim.

"a-aku?" jawabku gugup.

"cihhh… siapa lagi jika bukan kau nerd?" kai tersenyum sinis kearahku. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar tidak berani menatapnya.

"bukankah tadi sudah diberi tahu oleh lee saem?" jawabku. Ku beranikan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya kali ini.

"hhh… aku tidak mendengarnya. Baiklah siapapun namamu, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau belajar denganmu." Kai pergi meninggalkanku setelah berucap seperti itu.

Aku hanya melongo. Ya! Ternyata orang ini sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku menyukainya. *plakkk

"Ya! Kai tunggu" aku berteriak sambil berlari untuk mengejarnya. Kai? Ia tetap tidak peduli dengan teriakan ku yang cetar membahana ini.

"ya. Kai" panggil ku saat aku sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"kau tidak bisa begitu kai. Aku bisa dimarahi lee saem jika tidak mengajarimu" ucapku pada kai yang tetap tidak menghiraukanku.

"kai"

"Kai-ssi"

Bruggh

"awhh… appo" rintihku sambil mengelus jidatku yang tadi menubruk tubuh kai yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"wae? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya kai dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

Kuakhiri acara ku tadi dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan kai. " kenapa? Karna aku di suruh lee seonsaengnim untuk mengajarimu matematika" ucapku dengan polos.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU. AKU BISA MENCARI TUTOR SENDIRI DILUAR SEKOLAH" teriak kai. Aku jadi takut jika kai berteriak marah seperti ini.

"tapi , nanti kita bisa dimarahi oleh lee saem"

_'dan aku tidak bisa berduaan denganmu kai' lanjutku dalam hati._

"aku tidak takut" jawab kai acuh

"tap- tapi tadi kau bilang mau saat dikantor lee seonsaengnim" .

"aku bicara seperti itu karena aku ingin cepat – cepat keluar dari ruangan itu" ucapnya sarkastik.

"tetap saja. Tidak bisa begitu" ucapku

"kau ini . kenapa kau sangat keras kepala." aku hanya menatapnya saat ia berkata seperti itu. "oh tuhan… baiklah – baiklah, kapan kita mulai belajar?" lanjutnya lagi.

"bagaimana kalau hari ini?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Aku bahagia sekali, akhirnya kai mau.

"kenapa harus hari ini? Aku tidak bisa!"

"waeyo?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"aku sibuk. Aku akan pergi dengan krystal. Kau tahu krystal kan? Aku akan kencan dengannya hari ini" ucap kai lalu pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih setia mencerna ucapannya.

Krystal? Tentu saja aku tahu. Yeoja terkenal di SOPA, sama seperti kai. Dan mereka sudah berpacaran. Huhh, mereka memang serasi. _'bagaimana jika kai denganku?' pikirku. 'Oh sehun gila. Bagaimana mungkin kai mau denganmu. Kai itu normal . NORMAL. Ia pasti jijik denganmu. Tapi, apakah aku boleh berharap?' _kugelengkan kepalaku saat aku mulai berpikir sejauh itu. Kepalaku pusing. Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya…. Chap 1 apdet juga. Maklumi aja kalo cerita nya GaJe dan menyimpang dari prolog. saya newbie , jadi yah cerita saya masih abal banget. Maafin juga kalo pendek . author gak bisa bikin cerita yang panjang2.

Thanks banget buat yang udah review prolognya. Aku baca semuanya kok. Seneng banget deh baca review kalian.

**Big thanks to:**

woyifan. Rachma99. destyrahmasari. babyjello. evilfish1503. nina. YoungChanBiased. askasufa. mitatitu. ChickenKID. . . XOXO. rizkyeonhae. Seo Shin Young. hunniehan. finky'lulu. AYUnhomin. Xi Ri Rin.

Thankss... Last, Mind to Review~?


	3. Chapter 2

Title : I'm not just your tutor

Author : Vevi Donghae

Main Cast : Kai . Sehun

Pairing : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun) and Others

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC , miss typo(s), dll.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like . Don't Read**

* * *

Author POV

"Pertama kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini dulu, nanti setelah ketemu kau masukkan hasilnya ke rumus yang ini, lalu *bla bla bla…" Sehun terlihat serius menjelaskan materi pada Kai. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dirumah Kai. Yaa, akhirnya Kai mau belajar dengan Sehun. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat amat malas.

Terlihat dari kelakuannya yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun dan ia malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya melihat karpet dibawahnya.

Oh, tunggu. Kai bukan melihat karpet. Lebih tepatnya ia melihat layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. ia terlihat seperti sedang berkirim pesan dengan temannya.

To : Chanyeol

**Aku pusing mendengarnya mengoceh. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang nerd itu. Membuatku muak, aku geli melihatnya.**

From : Chanyeol

**Sabarlah kai. Kau bisa sesekali mengerjainya. Jangan kaku seperti itu. Mengerjai nerdy itu Sepertinya seru ~.**

Kai terkikik geli melihat balasan dari chanyeol. Benar juga , sepertinya bermain sedikit dengan si nerdy seru juga.

To : Chanyeol

**Jangan sekarang. Mungkin lain kali. #smirk**

From : Chanyeol

**Baiklah-baiklah. Aku percaya padamu Kkamjong.**

To : Chanyeol

**Shit! Berhenti menyebutku dengan panggilan itu.**

"Kai, apa kau su-" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika mendapati Kai yang cekikikan dengan layar ponselnya.

"YA. Kim Jongin" teriak Sehun pada Kai.

"Mwoya?" tanya Kai datar.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi , eoh?" kesal Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kai balik bertanya. Sehun terlihat menahan amarahnya sekarang. Ia ingin mencincang habis Kai. Tapi itu tentu saja tidak mungkin. Mengingat ia . yah ,, begitulah. "Aishhh.. kau harus mendengarkanku Kai. Supaya kau bisa mengerti" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Cih. Kupingku sakit mendengarmu mengoceh dari tadi" cibir Kai.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? YAK! Aku tidak mengoceh. Aku tadi mem-"

"Nah, itu kau mengoceh" Kai bersmirk ria.

"Ani. Sudah kubilang aku tak mengoceh" jawab Sehun.

"Sudahlah, hari ini sampai disini saja. Aku lelah. Kau bisa pulang" Kai beranjak dari duduknnya. Menuju ranjang yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mereka tadi belajar di lantai kamar Kai yang sudah ada karpetnya.

"Tapi Kai, bahkan belum ada satu jam kita belajar".

"Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar lelah. Apa kau tak lelah? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin terus melihatku eoh? Oh atau lagi kau adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak fansku?" Kai berucap dengan smirk andalanya.

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ucapan Kai benar. Ia masih ingin melihat Kai dan ia adalah salah satu fans Kai. Fansboy lebih tepatnya.

Sehun menampar-nampar lembut pipinya beberapa kali. Berusaha menghilangkan rona yang masih menghiasi wajahnya yang sebenarnya jika dilihat terlihat manis juga.

_'Untung saja Kai sedang terbaring dan menutup matanya saat berbicara seperti tidak ia bisa melihat wajahku yang sedang malu ini' Ucap Sehun dalam hati. _

Kai tertawa dalam hati. Ia ingin tertawa keras sebenarnya saat melihat wajah sehun yang dianggapnya bodoh itu memerah karna digodanya. Kkk

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun selalu mengajari Kai pelajaran matematika. Meskipun sebenarnya Kai tak mau mendengar penjelasan-penjelasan dari mulut cerewet Oh Sehun. Tapi karena terpaksa, ia harus tetap menjalaninya. Kalau tidak, yahhh hukuman dari kepala sekolah menunggu nya. -_-

Hari ini mereka belajar di perpustakaan sekolah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Kai meminta belajar di sekolah. Dan Sehun hanya meng-iya kan. Daripada Kai tak mau belajar?.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal ini Kai, kau sudah paham penjelasanku tadi kan?" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan kertas soal ke Kai. Sementara Kai menerima kertas soal yang disodorkan oleh Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan.

Sambil menunggu kai yang mengerjakan soalnya, Sehun membaca buku sejarah yang tadi dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Kai yang terlihat serius mengerjakan soal yang tadi dibuatnya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Sehun menunggu dan Kai belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sehun mulai kesal sebenarnya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Kai kesulitan mengerjakan. Ahh… tapi kalau tadi Kai mendengarkan penjelasannya ia tak akan kesulitan. Jadi kesimpulan yang diperoleh Sehun adalah Kai tak mendengarnya saat ia sedang menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal itu. Huhhhh…. Memang Kai benar-benar keras kepala. Menyebalkan, pikir Sehun.

Srett..

Kai menyodorkan kertas soal yang telah selesai dikerjakannya tadi pada Sehun. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Sehun yang dari tadi menunggu Kai selesai , padahal soalnya hanya 5 nomor.

Sehun pun mengoreksi jawaban Kai. Di telusurinya satu per satu hasil pekerjaannya. Mata nya melotot saat ia sudah selesai mengoreksi, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk meredakan rasa kesal yang saat ini tengah menguasai seluruh jiwanya. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti, Kai mengerjakan soal 5 nomor selama itu dan hasilnya sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa jawaban Kai salah semua. Oh Tuhan, jika Sehun tak mengidolakan Kai, mungkin ia akan mencincang habis Kai.

Setelah dirasa ia cukup bisa untuk menahan emosinya, Sehun mulai berucap pada Kai.

"Kai, kenapa bisa jawabanmu salah semua sementara kau mengerjakannya selama itu?" ucap sehun memberi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

"Soalnya tidak mudah kau tahu" jawab Kai acuh.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Makanya kau harusnya mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi" ucap sehun dengan kesal.

"Aku mendengarkanmu tadi, apa kau tak melihatnya. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat menjelaskannya. Jadi aku bingung bagaimana cara mengerjakan soalnya" Kai berucap sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkanya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Tapi itu tadi sudah sangat pelan Kai, dan kau mau kemana sekarang, eoh?" ucap sehun agak kebingungan saat Kai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku mau pulang dan jangan melarangku. Bukankah kita sudah lama belajar" Kai beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi.

"Andai saja kau bukan idolaku, aku benar-benar akan mencincang habis dirimu Kai" ucap Sehun dengan pelan.

Kai yang belum jauh melangkah pun menengokkan kepalanya melihat kearah Sehun yang seperti berucap sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih bisa didengarnya walauoun samar.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Ia masih kaget. Ia kira Kai sudah jauh tadi, tapi ternyata dia bahkan belum keluar dari perpustakaan ini. Ia takut Kai mendengarkan ucapan nya tadi, meskipun menurutnya itu tak mungkin karena tadi ia berucap dengan pelan.

'_Pabbo.. semoga Kai tak mendengarnya tadi. Yah,, semoga saja' lirih sehun dalam hati._

Setelah mendapat gelengan dari Sehun , Kai pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih gugup.

.

.

.

to be continued...

* * *

NOTE : Huhhh,,, mianhae karna author mengabaikan FF ini hampir 3 bulan lamanya. author bener-bener lagi sibuk banget. u,u

maklum aja yah, author baru aja masuk SMA.

Chap ini ngga ada bedanya sama chap satu yang pendek amat.. :P

otak author emang kapasitasnya begono. walaupun kadang kalo baca FF orang lain yang pendek author suka mencat-mencat sendiri, kagak nyadar kalo FF nya ndiri pendek. wkwkwkw #ketawa nista.

chap ini juga Gaje banget, banyak typo nya juga kali. author males edit.

btw, thanks for reviewers, followers, dan favoriters. kekeke :3. review lagi ya chingudeul tercinta.. kalo ngga juga ngga papa. :3

Kamsahamnida, gomawo, xie xie.


End file.
